


6 Privet Drive

by OwO_be_gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Angst, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwO_be_gay/pseuds/OwO_be_gay
Summary: Draco's life is turned upside down when his parents decide to go into hiding , as the war against Dumbledore takes bloom . However , what the next door hides will change him forever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	1. Life changing letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected letter arrives.

Draco Malfoy was astonished. He had no words, his mouth agape. If anyone besides the Slytherins saw him in that pitful state he was in, they would be more startled than he was in that moment. He acknowledged he was overreacting, but it was somehow a coping mechanism of his. If you act like the worst has happened to you, at the time the actual worst would come, it would be far easier to survive the inevitable impact. It was just so ..... unimaginably overwhelming for someone like him. He could've shattered to pieces right then and there, in a place full of judging people. But he didn't, he couldn't, not in front of these people. They may be turning a blind eye on some shocked expression, but they would definitely remember if the prince of Slytherin broke down in the middle of the common room, sobbing grossly. After all, he held deep pride for his name and had the responsibility of a legacy to protect.

His day began as an ordinary day if you can name his ordinary days 'ordinary'. Just his monotonous routine, a cycle he got so used to over the past years, the only thing he had to follow was repeating a routine and everything would be safe and sound, nothing being able to take him by surprise or bring him out of his comfort zone.

However, absolutely nothing followed the course of what he wanted. And who was to blame for that? Harry Potter.The Golden Boy. The Saviour. It was all his fault. Not really in a physical way, but he was constantly on his mind. And somehow, somehow Potter managed to interact with his very being and essence, always finding every way possible to disorder his tranquil life. He comprehended he shouldn't accuse Potter of everything that he didn't fancy being responsible for, but he couldn't help it. It was Potter's blame that he couldn't pay attention in classes, even in the ones he shared with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, everything reminding him of the wizard. Potter's blame that he was always stuck in a trance of daydreaming about soft dark locks, plump pink lips or deep captivating eyes that he would no doubt get lost in if given the chance. Potter's blame he stayed sleepless hours after hours with no end, having to hide the dark bags under his eyes with some foundation the next day. But he had to accept, in his own, weird subconscious ..... it wasn't truly that bad.

The famous boy transforms his life in someway.... charming, even dare he say, beautiful. Potter fascinated him and he, HE, Draco Malfoy, actually believed Harry Potter and his precious presence were incredible. One would assert that these feelings expressed liking or even loving someone. He denied accepting that truth. A Malfoy mustn't fall in love with some random magical being. There's no way that can arise. He had a soulmate somewhere, waiting to be found and protected.

After a particularly stressful day, Draco could eventually rest. His head was aching, a migraine rising. His brain was an indescribable mess of thoughts. He tried to sort all of them, to ease his mind of the constant worry. Today he got in two fights with the Golden Trio, lost five house points, fell victim to the merciless pranks of the Weasley twins AND fell off his broom in the lake after Quidditch practice. HIS attempts were disrupted by the post owls making an entrance in the Great Hall, where Draco was enjoying a quiet meal. His father's plain barn owl, used in case of very private or urgent matters, decided to land in the middle of his plate.It proceeded to drop a heavily enchanted looking letter, stealing a piece of bacon in the process, then taking out, as sudden as it's landing. Draco stared at the spot where the owl stood not even a minute ago, then picked the letter up, letting the spells on it to recognize his magical signature.

He didn't acknowledge it yet, but later on, this letter will change his life significantly. He was surprised, as he wasn't awaiting a message from his parents until that Sunday, so it was or early, or a matter of great importance, as the owl and the enchantment used suggested, and the most likely. In the top left corner, written with red ink, spelt 'READ IN PRIVATE'. He never intended reading the letter in the stuffed to the brim hall anyway. He didn't fancy Pansy or Blaise reading any of it. He wasn't the brightest in his year, he acknowledged it, but he was sharp enough to know not to take any unnecessary foolish risks. After making certain no one saw the letter, he hid it in his warded robe pocket. He didn't require any questions from meddlesome 'friends', as that would draw a lot of undesired attention. He ate his remaining food as fast as he could without seeming suspect to others. He hastily got up and started heading towards the dungeons. He used a longer route, just to make sure he didn't cross paths with the wizards who weren't in the hall.

Finally in the common room, after a stressful walk through the secret entrance and an awkward conversation with Nott, he sat down on a large armchair and after casting several spells to keep any nosy people at a fair distance of him, he carefully took the letter out of his robe. He knew he was in a rather public space to read a very private letter, but he trusted his wards and knew the other Slytherins were trustful enough for anyone to dare to sneak a glance at the message written on neat parchment. He delicately pierced the sealed envelope and got the thick parchment out. He could distinguish his mother's elegant calligraphy. 

[Start of the letter ]

My dearest Draco,

These are hard times for people like us, and you must take knowledge of the war stirring behind closed doors. Dumbledore is gaining men, the Order of Pheonix has never been so large. He is plotting something, causing us trouble and all. Tom already has defensive plans to keep us safe, and he is regaining his powers as the days are passing, but don't be reassured by that. We may have spies within the Order, but Dumbledore also does, that is your godfather. Be careful and always alert dear, it's important to keep yourself safe. Your father and I made an important decision, and it may upset you immensely, but it had to be done. Dumbledore is already after Death Eaters, trying to lessen our numbers before the war starts getting violent, giving himself more chances at winning. We had decided, at Tom's request, to go in hiding. This summer we will use a heavily warded muggle house. It's our safest option, not many magical beings living there and less of Dumbledore's pawns lurking around. It will be extremely hard for you, not using magic at all, I mean, I acknowledge that dearest. Some advice coming from Tom is to try to accept the facts, understand the grounds we're on and the reasons behind our actions. You really should do a bit of reading on muggles, just so your first contact with their world won't be too much of a shock for you. And please, I beg you Draco, don't hate us for this whole ordeal. You are the most important being in our lives, we can't afford losing you, or as Tom likes to say, "we can't have him winding up dead". He may be joking in this case, but it can happen Draco. Just, just be positive and try not to dwell over it.  
Now that the serious subject is over, how was your week? Do you get enough sleep? I believe that the O.W.L.s are getting nearer and nearer, am I right? Try your best with them! They're important for your future. Anyway, your father is a little concerned with you. You haven't told him anything about the Potter boy for the last month! Is there something wrong, dear? 

We love you, sweetie, be careful.

~With love, Your Mother

[End of the letter]

He reread the letter three times, slowly allowing it to sink down, attempting to hold in a panic attack. All of the magic he was used to would disappear. In a muggle house. Away from his content magic life, from the world he was raised and lived all his life in. He didn't want to tear all the bonds with the magical world ... He didn't desire to give up all of his happy memories with magic. He understood their purposes, but couldn't they arrange something else instead? Like continuing to live with Tom, a far more safer option. He didn't want to endure it. He stood there, curled up on the armchair, gawking at the doomed parchment. How could this piece of paper break his life like that? He wondered, how long has he stood there, just staring? It was obvious that outside was dark, so maybe hours... or just minutes. Then he realised he nearly fell asleep there. Why was he abruptly so weak? Maybe the shock was to impute. He got up and stretched until a satisfying 'pop' has been heard, and made his way to change from his now sweaty robes. He tucked himself in bed, and let sleep gradually overcome him. He would've had an uneasy sleep if Potter hadn't entered his dream and made him smile unconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, very short in my opinion. I changed a few things, but you can find the original on Wattpad.


	2. A new life

After that doomed day, the day when he first got the crushing news, the school year flew past him, like a powerful, thunderous wind shrieking in his ears. But Draco was stuck. Stuck on the harsh facts. He remained in the past, pondering on the approaching abandon of all magic in his life. The days until the end of term were dreadfully lessening every time he attempted to sleep. He had to get a grip on himself, as fast as possible. He couldn't afford to go on like this. He was pale as a piece of paper and the dark bags under his eyes only kept growing with every sleepless night. He will never survive without magic. He wasn't able to. Maybe for the muggles, it wasn't a tough life, with all of their clever inventions, but Draco wasn't part of their world. He was a magical being. He needed to let his magic flow freely, not keep it locked tight within. He tried once or twice to maintain a grasp on it and keep it inside his core, but after 2 minutes he couldn't bear with it anymore. Some things slipped past his well build mask and some people noticed the differences in him. And who was someone that was part of that secluded category of people that observe even the slightest changes? Fucking Pansy Parkinson, a mythic bitch and the gossip queen. And when his year could've not been worse, she began circulating rumours throughout the Slytherin house about him. At least she possessed enough brain cells in her pea-sized brain to know not to utter even a word about him outside the common room. If she dared to, his father would hear about that and she and her family would pay immensely .  
He had taken his time explaining to her this, describing all the worst tortures imaginable to a sane being . 

After months of struggles , sleepless nights , stressing O.W.L.s and an incident where poor Potter fainted in the middle of the History of Magic exam, hallucinating about someone named " Padfoot" being tortured at the Ministry by Tom , but it all passed after Dumbledore himself came to help him and calmed everything down, the day where he had to face his parents and leave magic behind, finally came . After these horrid months he kind of understood Potter, dark bags under his emerald eyes matching his own .  
The young Malfoy never felt so anxious in his entire (16 years ) life, and he was concerned he had shown too much of it. Malfoys mustn't show any form of emotion at all, at least not in public environments. It was a family safety rule. If one can't read your feelings, said one cannot hurt you.  
The whole process of packing up all his belongings in his endless trunk, checking every corner of his room for anything forgotten, offering goodbyes to several respected Slytherins and visiting Myrtle for the last time to embarking on the train seemed like an eternity. He wasn't outfitted for this new life, or for nothing happening this summer per se. He studied all important aspects about muggles, muggle culture and muggle behavings, preparing as much as his numb mind was able to take and still function fairly normal, trying to reduce the impact the muggle world may have on him, just as his mother said he should.  
After getting on the train, everything went blurry and oddly numbing. He vaguely remembered the rising steam of the train, students chatting around him while the last signal before leaving was heard, but he couldn't remember finding a compartment, stashing his trunk nor the other Slytherins coming in. The ride consisted of awkward conversations about the summer and a strangling tense atmosphere. Why couldn't the journey last as much as the embarking process, giving him more time? Time for what, anyway? Why did he need time? He couldn't remember, but the future was inevitable. Everything went in a flash, and the train arrived at King's Cross, packed with wizards waiting for their children.

An overwhelming rush of nausea hit Draco like a brick. He wasn't ready for this. He knew he wasn't. But it was too late for anything. Why couldn't he lead a normal life, away from the war and death? It wasn't fair. It always summed up to Dumbledore, that manipulative bastard .  
The train came to a halt and students started getting off. He got out of the compartment a while after the last Slytherin left. He stopped in the middle of the corridor, staring at thin air, while the remaining wizards went past him. He suddenly felt hyperaware of his surroundings and his chest felt heavy. A weird buzz ringed in his ears, making him feel drowsy and he couldn't breathe. He started hyperventilating, as a million thoughts came and went through his mind. He just wanted to disappear, or go to sleep and never wake up. A sense of hopelessness washed over him and he realised: he was having a panic attack. He hadn't had one of those in so, so long. He tried to remember the spell that helped him to calm down, if not completely, at least until he got to his mother. He cast it with great difficulty while taking deep breaths. Now he could breathe normally. That was good .  
He snapped out of it, the buzz still not stopping. The train seemed empty now, no other students insight. He quickly got off just before the engine started and the Hogwarts Express left the station. Moving through the crowd, hardly making any progress because of the constant people he had to dodge, he spotted his mother's silky hair near the muggle barrier. He started making his way towards her, trunk in hand. She was dressed in a fairly short blue dress and heels, looking as stunning as ever, even in muggle clothes. He ran to her and hugged her tightly, whispering a hello. She immediately understood from his shaken look that he was on the verge of another panic attack. She quietly handed him a vial, seemingly out of nowhere, and he drank it, instantly calming down. His mother gave him a loving glance with a tint of pity, then gently took his hand. The two of them started heading to the exit leading to the muggle world with soft steps. They got through the barrier and entered the other part of the station. Abruptly, everything became from the comfortable, safe world Draco knew so well, to the great unknown. New colours, new scents, new places, new people, even new air danced around in the front of his eyes. A completely new world. There are only few things one can learn from just a book, but seeing it with your own eyes change everything. Draco stared at the new world surrounding him. He never dreamt that it could be so .....beautifully strange. When he was younger he was disgusted by the very existence of muggles. But now, after seeing the world with new eyes, he thought that maybe this whole change won't be that unbearably terrible ...  
His mother gently put a hand on his shoulder, a small, shaky smile on her face. She knew too well how this will change their lives in long term, but she was hoping for the best. Her motherly instincts told her to listen to her gut feeling that something bad will happen, but she chooses to ignore them in the favour of her soulmate and son's safety .  
They exited the station, sometimes stopping so Draco could observe whatever he found interesting. After a minute or so of walking on the busy street, they stopped beside a parked machine, Draco couldn't remember its name. He wasn't expecting his parents to be able to blend so much in the muggle world. His father sat in the passenger chair, waiting for them. He looked nauseous and anxious, something out of character. Draco got on the backseat, while his mother took the driver's seat, starting the engine. The journey to their new house took two or three hours, Draco couldn't tell exactly, he wasn't allowed to use his wand to cast a simple tempus. How was he supposed to do simple tasks if he couldn't use spells? However, a loud honk interrupted his line of thought. He decided he absolutely hated traffic.  
They soon entered a small neighbourhood, with tidy houses and clean porches. It annoyed him to no end how identical the small houses were, a stray one painted blue or yellow rarely showing. How was he supposed to have exactly the same house as some lowly muggles? He deserved far better than a one floored house with only four or five rooms! They came to a halt, stopping and parking the machine in front of the house with the number 6 displayed on the front door. It looked too normal and boring for Draco, a faded white house, with small windows and only a few meters of a garden couldn't compare to their flamboyant manor back at home! He was expecting something better and larger than this. He knew he was thinking like a spoiled, ungrateful brat who needed to learn how to behave, but it still made him cringe at the fact that he will spend all summer there. He understood that the plainer the place they hid, the safer it would be and he knew better than to protest, seeing his mother's radiant features. She was so exhilarated that her beloved family can finally stop needing to worry, a safe place for them being her strongest wish recently .  
The interior of the house appeared comfortable and orderly, but too cramped up for him, completely different from Malfoy Manor. He liked it a bit, but not feeling at home at all in there. Then he got to see his room. The room was small and plain, a fairly large window decorating the wall opposite the door, offering a nice view to the small back yard, but still not comparing to his old room. The walls were painted in a light eggshell colour, making the room seem a bit more spacious than it really was. Under the window, a large bed occupied a lot of space, giving the impression that it was the only thing in the room. He put his trunk at the foot of it, opening it to unpack, but he decided that it can wait for later on. He had a fairly large wardrobe, still not enough for all of his clothes, but that will have to do for now. His gaze shifted to the fluffy armchair next to the oak desk and the shelf full of books from home. On the desk stood empty Cowler's cage, his owl being away with a letter for his godfather. Damn, he would miss his room so, so much. He had only around a dozen books and nothing else to do. He wouldn't be able to fly on his broom or practice piano with his mother. It was gonna be a very hard summer for him. 

Draco lazily plopped down on his bed with a soft 'humph', heavily reflecting on his new chance to change something about himself. His instincts told him that something would inevitably happen, changing his whole life in the process of it. He didn't know what, how or when anything would happen, but he hoped it will be a good thing. He wondered how long it would take his subconscious to adapt to this sudden change . Then he started questioning everything around him. Was this place really safe from Dumbledore's hands? Were they truly safe? Was leaving magic really necessary for safety? After all, Dumbledore was nuts, no one could deny that, and no one truly knew his real abilities. But did he posses the right to doubt his parents' decision? Tom's decision? He had no clue whatsoever who was right and who was wrong anymore. He couldn't wait for something to occur, as he sensed it arising and crashing him. He queried just how much time it will all need, while slipping in a deep slumber. He didn't know that the something he was expecting happened to be next door, and that it will ring a bell in the close future. 


	3. Suspicious neighbors

Draco was roused from his sleep by the obnoxious sound of a bell ringing. He vaguely remembered those weird devices muggles had on their doors to acknowledge each other of their presence and concluded that that must be it and proceeded to cover his ears with a pillow, muffling the noise slightly. However, the sharp sound didn't stop. It was starting to become a background noise so Draco decided that along with the hardly effective muffling provided by his pillow, it wouldn't be that hard to fall back asleep. The ringing stopped for a few seconds, giving him some fake hope that whoever decided to show up at their door to bother them, finally left. He decided that he was wrong a lot these days when the doorbell rang again, now more persistent than before. He gave up on sleeping and got up with an angry huff, ready to rush down the stairs just in the clothes he slept in last night and demand answers from his parents. They should've opened the door already, it was ringing for 5 minutes now, he counted each second and was positive that he was right. He just wanted to sleep the mental stress off, and waking up early in the morning wasn't really appealing to him, especially since he had nothing else to do.

He stormed down the stairs in a very un-fashionable way ready to confront his parents, but he froze in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. He saw his mother in the middle of the hall, just staring at the door with a conflicted look on her face. Draco softened when he noticed a hint of fear in her expression and walked to her.

"Why won't you open the door, mother ?" he asked, still groggy from his interrupted sleep, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled and turned to look at him.

" I don't know if it's safe to open it, darling. It could be anyone on the other side " she started softly " once the door is open, they would be welcome to step within the safety of our wards. I would just put us in unnecessary danger by mindlessly opening it " her high cheekbones paled a bit. He should've known she had such a selfless reason to not act. His mother cared way too much about her family and their safety, more than herself. She was such a sweet, kind-hearted being.

His father climbed down the stairs, properly dressed and hair pulled in a low ponytail. He cleared his throat and gestured with his head towards the door "It's safe Narcissa ." his statement calmed his mother visibly, her shoulders slumping down, her expression melting into a soft smile while she nodded. The tall form of his father passed the two of them, hesitating just a bit before unlocking and opening the door to finally stop the bugging sound.

At their doorstep stood three strangers, most likely muggles, with a look of impatience masked by ugly smiles on their faces. They gave off the feeling of untrustworthiness that your typical annoying, stuck up neighbours would give. The scrawny woman that looked like the kind of person who would request to speak with the manager after an employee didn't treat them like Merlin impersonated, had an unusually long neck that, along with her sharp face, gave the impression of a horse. Besides her stood an incredibly massive man, twice as big as her and most likely her husband, who had his sausage-like fingers placed on the shoulder of a blob of fatness that Draco couldn't decide if it was a morbidly obese human or a pig wearing a badly made wig.

He tried to conceal his look of disgust that was threatening to cross his face when looking at the unknown people. He sighed and composed himself, morphing his expression into a cold, emotionless stare that could rival his godfather's.

"Good day " started the man with a brash, unpleasant voice " we are glad to welcome you to the neighbourhood. We live next door, and we are one of the more pleasant families around, the Dursleys ." he finished, extending an enormous hand towards his father.

Lucius Malfoy was a dignified, noble man, he had principles and ideals and yet he still hesitated to extend his hand and reciprocate the handshake "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Dursley" Draco seriously doubted that " we just moved in yesterday. We are the Harden family, and we're looking for a quiet, ordinary life . " his father explained trough bared teeth " We're grateful for your visit, but no-" the head of the Malfoy family was rudely interrupted by the scrawny woman, now identified as Mrs Dursley, who stepped inside and began chatting loudly " You already moved everything in! And everything is so clean ... You must have worked very hard to bring everything in... Here!" she said as she shoved a plate into his mother's unsuspecting hands " I happened to make too much food for dinner, so I brought you some! This way you won't have to cook tonight " she finished, talking quickly. Draco was glad that the squeaky sound made by the woman when she spoke was finally muted.

To Draco's surprise and demise, the woman turned to him, fixing him with hawky eyes which seemed to analyze him " I see you have a son Dudley's age! she addressed his parents " Tell me, young man, " she addressed Draco this time " Where do you go to school ?" a cold sweat broke on his forehead as his mind was racing. These were muggles. They can't possibly know about anything related to the magical schools or magical world in general except if they were squibs. But he was a Malfoy and these were times of war, so he was smart enough to know not to reveal any information about himself. So his only option was to pick a magical school different from Hogwarts. That was easy because even if he forgot everything his parents and tutors taught him, his fourth year was still fresh in mind. " I go to a prestigious school named Beauxbaton, ma'am ". His answer seemed to dissatisfy the woman, but she didn't have anything to say about it except " I have never heard of it, but it probably is a good school for a young man like you, erm ... " Of course she was expecting a name from him! It was foolish for him to think that the muggle might forget about that aspect. He despised the concept of this woman knowing his name, but he knew very well that only skilled aurors can lie about their names, as his father did. He had no other choice than to divulge that little piece of information. " Draco. My name is Draco, Mrs Dursley ." the woman scrunched her nose, either in disgust or polite curiosity, but said nothing about the 'weirdness' of his name.

"Well ... Draco .. you're always welcome to hang out with Dudikins and his friends " poor Draco almost snorted at the cringy nickname the woman used to describe her pig of a son " You could form an amazing friendship, I'm sure ." he was 100% sure he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the blob of fatness called Dudley but had to fake a toothy smile, if not to keep up appearances and blend in to at least hide his disgusted expression. " That's a generous offer, ma'am, thank you. I'll ... think about it " he would certainly not think about even being in the same room with the pig. He had to suppress a shiver at that terrifying thought. The woman gave a quick nod to her husband, then with a fake smile, she said in a sweet voice " No need to thank me, deary ." next, she addressed his parents " You will have to excuse us now, as we need to go. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to us for help ." with that, the woman nodded to her whale of a husband again, this time more fiercely. They all said their goodbyes and made a move to leave. However, Mrs Dursley let her husband and son pass her, making a step forward and putting a hand in front of her mouth.

What came out as a whisper from the woman echoed loudly inside Draco's mind: " Please, ignore the screams. My Duddy has a small addiction of watching horror movies at all hours of the day, so don't worry " The dark tone that seeped in the woman's voice while talking send chills down Draco's spine. There was something about the way she said it that made him terribly uncomfortable. But what was it? He couldn't put his thumb on it. But the useless information, or better said warning, that he now had was kind of unsettling.

When his suspicious neighbours finally entered their own house, Draco let out a long sigh of relief. He wanted to have zero contact with these people from now on because they were the snobby kind of people who would suck up to anyone with a financial status higher than theirs. He was already tired of blending in and didn't give a single fuck about being nice with his neighbours. If not for his mother, he would certainly have slammed the door in their faces.

It was quite late outside now, and his stomach made an embarrassing noise, payment for not eating lunch. Draco was careful to never skip a meal, knowing well enough what could happen to him if he didn't nourish his body. His mother gave him a knowing look, then she tugged him and her husband into the small kitchen, the plate with food from their neighbours still in hand. She knew how to cook, but her food rarely rivalled the delicacies their house-elves made so they settled on eating the food that night. He pitied the poor creatures, house-elves were always treated like objects by their owners. He hated abuse from the bottom of his heart, so he struggled to treat the creatures properly. Of course, he never thought about releasing any they held possession of, that would be the death of them. House-elves had their magic bound to their master's magic, not unlike how a soulmate's magic is bound to the other half's.

Draco wore a cold, stoic expression everywhere except for home, yes, but that did not mean in any way that he was cruel or cold-hearted.

The food from the Dursley family was surprisingly good. Whoever made that delicious meal were blessed at cooking, because he was fairly sure that not the woman was the one who did. Maybe it was safe to eat, not poisoned by any of Dumbledore's people, but he still cautiously poked at it, untrustworthy because of the suspiciously good taste. He couldn't just trust some ' friendly ' muggles! Merlin's beard, he didn't even trust his wizard friends that he knew all of his life, how was he supposed to trust some strangers that either worked for Dumbledore or thought that magic was something pulled out from a fairytale.

After the silent, awkward meal was finished, Draco hurried to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, face first in his pillow. He wished that he could fall asleep and only wake up when all of this is over, but sadly that wasn't technically possible. Oh how badly he wanted for this to be all a lengthy nightmare tormenting him, and that he will wake up the next day home, at the Malfoy Manor and that in the wizarding world was peace.

He also hoped that he won't have to build a life there. He already had one, back at home. And about the neighbours ... they may seem 'friendly' but his gut feeling told him that they were not to be trusted, so he hoped they will leave them alone. It was the thing that the woman said that seemed sketchy to Draco ...Why was she so quick to inform them? And why did she use such a dark tone, above the fact that she was whispering? All these things had hinted a terrifying story behind the friendly mask the Dursley put up ... It probably was just his paranoia ... Draco decided to not think about it, so he let sleep overcome him slowly, washing away his worries.

Draco 's sleep was yet again disturbed by an insistent noise. But this time, the sound was very different. Not a bell. Not a knock. It was screams. Pure, horrifying screams. The kind of screams that someone would make while burning alive. That was the only thing he could compare to what he was hearing now, because never before in his life has he heard such sounds. It's true, he witnessed people getting crucioed and heard them, but it couldn't compare. These screams sounded so raw. So real. And the voice... The voice that made these screams seemed familiar, maybe too familiar for his comfort He was sure that the sound came from the next door, 4 Privet Drive. He had to remind himself about the warning the woman gave them yesterday. They were not ...real ...The boy was just watching his movies ... They were not real ... But why would he wake at 5 in the morning to watch them? Draco gulped and took in a deep breath ... They were not real ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "6 Privet Drive rewritten" from Watt Wattpad. I've decided to continue it on here .


End file.
